


disheveled hair

by Misul



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, For a Friend, One Shot, Short One Shot, idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misul/pseuds/Misul
Summary: friends by day, drinking buddies by night.





	

The cold, night air gently brushed against her skin, sending a chill down her spine as she slowly opened her eyes. Still being sleep-dazed, she slowly lifted her head, her disheveled hair falling over her tired eyes, looking around and taking in the room. Her ears soon register the whispering of other people, her eyes finally recognizing where she was. Another person was near her, who she perceived as her friend.

"Hey, wake up." They muttered, the ambient, red lights shining directly into her face. "Time to go. It's eleven at night."

She looked up at the face of whoever was speaking to her. Nodding her head with slight regret, she slid down from the tall bar stool, her friend clinging onto her arm to support her. Her bag that was slung along her shoulder fell down to her forearm as she tried to walk and keep some sense of balance.

"Did I pass out?" She asked, her voice raspy and her words slurring heavily. The friend nodded, her black hair matching the colour of her glasses.

As they left the room they were in, her friend led her outside, the bright, orange streetlights flickering as the bulbs began to die out. With the street being mostly empty, the two walked on with not much shame.

"Wanna stop by a shop to buy something?" They said, checking their pockets for money and hearing the familiar rattle of a few coins in her velvet-like coat pocket.

"No, I'll be fine." She replied, her messy hair falling over her face again, only for the friend to brush it out of her face again. After an unfortunate stumble and a tight grasp of a wrist, the two ended up face to face. Their faces flushing and slowly becoming the shades of red and pink,

"Let's do something again, together."

**Author's Note:**

> 306 words on some writing practice


End file.
